I wish
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Snape, der von den Erinnerungen erschüttert wird, die Harry Potters Ankunft in Hogwarts erregt, zögert, in den Spiegel Nerhegeb zu schauen. Er wird seinem Wunsch zu schauen nicht lange widerstehen... aber was will er eigentlich schauen? Spoilers Band 7


Hallo Leute! Hier bin ich wieder mit einer neuen Übersetzung von EmmaD aus ihrem OS: I wish.

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehört alles Mrs. Rowling und nichts mir.

**I Wish****:**

_All das ist des Giftes nicht wert,_

_Das aus deinen Augen, aus deinen grünen Augen fließt,_

_Seen, in denen meine Seele zittert und sich umgekehrt sieht..._

_Meine Träume kommen in Fülle,_

_Um sich an diesem bitteren Graben zu tränken._

Charles Beaudelaire, „Das Gift", _Die Blumen des Bösen_, 1857.

Severus wusste, dass er nicht hingehen sollte. Das war dumm. Seinen teuersten Wunsch kannte er perfekt und er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es unmöglich war, ihn zu verwirklichen. Wozu sollte er sich selbst denn noch mehr quälen?

Dennoch trieb ihn eine unwiderstehliche Macht und zwang ihn, sich dem Spiegel zu nähern. Seit vielen Jahren hatte er nicht mehr die Gelegenheit gehabt, Lilys Lächeln zu sehen. Aus Verdruss und Pein hatte er alle Fotos während des Sommers nach ihrem fünften Jahr weggeworfen. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt war er sehr stolz auf sich selbst gewesen: seine zerstörerische Tat zeigte ja, dass er die Freundschaft dieser kleinen eitlen Schlammblüterin nicht brauchte, dass sie ihm nichts mehr bedeutete! Die Täuschung war nicht lange glaubwürdig geblieben.

Nachdem sie die Schule verlassen hatten, hatte er sie nie mehr wieder gesehen. Er hatte erfahren, dass sie sehr aktiv gegen seinen Herrn kämpfte und dass sie oft an den Schlachten teilgenommen hatte, die die Todesser dem Orden des Phönixes regelmäßig gegenüberstellten, aber ihr hatte er nicht gegenübergestanden. Das war gut: selbst an den Tagen, an denen sein Engagement am feurigsten war, wäre er nicht dazu fähig gewesen, sie direkt anzugreifen. Die Ereignisse hatten es gezeigt: Lilys Leben war ihm wichtiger als alles andere.

Er war teilweise für ihren Tod verantwortlich und er hatte die bewegenden Berichte, die die Zeitungen am Tag nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords geschrieben hatten, nicht lesen können. Die Idee, sie glücklich und lebendig mit Potter – verflucht sei sein Name – auf den lügnerischen Fotos zu sehen, die diese Artikel begleiteten, war ihm widerlich. Er hatte also gar nicht daran gedacht, eines dieser Bilder zu behalten.

Seit dreizehn Jahren war sie für ihn nichts mehr als eine Erinnerung, und seit fünfzehn Jahren hatte er ihr nicht in die Augen gesehen. Dennoch hätte er sie sehr genau beschreiben können. Nichts war so deutlich in seinem Geist wie Lily Evans' schönes lächelndes Gesicht.

_Deine Erinnerung leuchtet in mir wie eine Monstranz._

Die Ankunft des jungen Potters – verflucht sei sein Name – hatte ihn erschüttert. Der Bengel war das Ebenbild seines verruchten Vaters, bis auf die Augen, natürlich. Und da dieser unangenehme kleine Dumme jene nur mit Hochmut, Missachtung oder Hass auf seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke richtete, glaubte Severus, er sei zu einer sehr schwierigen Zeit seines Lebens zurückgekommen. Das Ende seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts war schrecklich gewesen: zwischen seiner Ehre, die ihm gebot, Lily zu vergessen, und seinem zerissenen Herzen, das jedes Mal wieder gebrochen wurde, wenn er sie mit Potter – verflucht sei sein Name – lachen sah, hatte er nur überlebt, indem er sich bei seiner gefährlichen Leidenschaft für die schwarze Magie Zuflucht gesucht hatte.

Also gab Severus eines Tages, da er an dem Raum vorbeiging, in dem Dumbledore zur Zeit den Spiegel Nerhegeb behielt, der Versuchung nach. Er konnte es nicht lassen, einen letzten freundlichen Blick mit Lily wechseln zu wollen.

Er stellte sich vor den Spiegel, ohne die Augen zu erheben, zögerte noch ein bisschen. Er atmete tief ein, starrte den betrügerischen Spiegel an und tauchte in eine Welle gegensätzlicher Gefühle ein.

Sie stand da und trug ein Sommerkleid, dessen weißen Farbe in der Sonne glänzte. Hier und da sah ihr Haar wegen des Lichts ein bisschen anders aus. Seine schöne dunkle Farbe glänzte, es schien, im Wind zu tanzen. Sie stand mit bloßen Füßen auf dem Gras und ihre Gesichtszüge sahen kindlich aus. Ihr Lächeln war trauriger und sanfter denn je. Sie war dreißig und trug ihr Alter mit Reiz und Anmut. Bei Merlin, wie schön war sie!

Sie hielt eine weiße Rose in der Hand und stand neben einem seltsamen Denkmal aus schwarzem Marmor. Sie kniete und legte die Blume darauf. Eine Träne rollte auf ihrer schönen rosigen Wange aber ihr Lächeln, das voller Güte und Freundlichkeit war, kam schnell zurück. Sie streichelte sanft den kühlen Stein, als hätte sie die Stirn eines kranken Kindes gestreichelt. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und sah schließlich zur anderen Seite des Spiegels, zu dieser finsteren Realität, zu der sie nicht mehr gehörte.

Severus, unbeweglich, konnte kein Gefühl ausdrücken; das war immer der Fall, wenn er zutiefst erschüttert war. Seine Tränen allein verrieten ihn. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit weinte er. Natürlich nicht viel und er weinte vollkommen still: Tobias Snape mochte die laut weinenden Knaben nicht und sein Sohn hatte sehr früh erfahren, es nie auszudrücken, was er empfand.

Er begegnete einen Augenblick lang Lilys Blick. Er hätte sich in ihren Augen, ihren wunderschönen grünen Augen, deren Zartheit er wieder fand, vertiefen wollen. Sie lächelte ihm zu, sie hatte ihm vergeben. Er fing an zu zittern, denn er war nicht in der Lage, dieses Trugbild länger zu ertragen.

Er schloss die Augenlider und versuchte, sich wieder zu fassen. Sie war tot! Tot! Er hatte sie selber getötet, er und nur er war daran Schuld, dass der Dunkle Lord sie angegriffen hatte. Er durfte nicht glauben, dass sie sich noch mit ihm versöhnen könnte. Das war zu spät.

Ein leises Ächzen entkam ihm. Wie viel Pein verursachte ihm dieses paradiesische Bild!

Als er die Augen wieder aufmachte, vermied er es, sie auf Lily zu richten. Er durfte nicht in die Falle gehen, die ihm die Sanftheit dieses betrügerischen Bilds vorbereitete. Ganz natürlich lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Denkmal aus Marmor, weil seine Neugier plötzlich geweckt war: was für ein Denkmal konnte denn zu seinem teuersten Wunsch gehören?

Sein Herz hörte einen Augenblick lang auf zu klopfen. Das war offensichtlich und dennoch hatte er das gar nicht erwartet. Auf dem dunklen Stein konnte man eine Inschrift mit silbernen Buchstaben lesen:

_Severus Snape_

_9 Januar 1960 – 31 Oktober 1981_

_Niemand hat größere Liebe denn die, dass er sein Leben lässt für seine Freunde._

Severus stand plötzlich auf und fing an, zur Tür zu laufen. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Er lief Gänge und Treppen rasch entlang und herunter, ohne sich um mögliche Begegnungen zu kümmern. Er betrat sein Quartier und stürzte zum kleinen Schrank, in dem er einige Getränke mit starkem Alkoholgehalt bewahrte. Unter großen Schwierigkeiten, denn seine Hände zitterten stark, goss er sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey und trank es in einem Zug aus, bevor er sich auf einen der Sessel fallen ließ, die um seinen Kamin herum standen.

Dann stieß er einen langen Seufzer aus.

Lily wiedersehen, darauf hatte er sich wochenlang vorbereitet, seitdem er daran gedacht hatte, dem Ruf des Spiegelns nachzugeben. Er hatte die Freude und die Pein vorhergesehen, die es bei ihm verursachen würde. Die Wirklichkeit war zweifellos schwieriger zu ertragen gewesen. Aber dass er festgestellt hatte, dass sein tiefster Wunsch nach all diesen Jahren immer noch war, sein Leben gegen das seiner einzigen Freundin zu tauschen, war ein echt schockierend.

Wenn nur... Wenn er nur an ihrer Stelle hätte sterben können! Wäre er da gewesen, dann hätte _er _sich dazwischen gestellt und sein Opfer hätte Lily gerettet, so wie Lilys Tod in der Realität diesen jungen Dummkopf, diesen Potter – verflucht sei sein Name – gerettet hatte. Wenn nur...

Den Kopf in den Händen waren seine Nerven in einem schrecklichen Zustand. Sein Bedauern, seine Gewissensbissen und seine Pein verfolgten ihn, er konnte keinen einzigen rationellen Gedanken mehr fassen.

Er brauchte stundenlang, um sich wieder zu fassen. Er hatte Recht gehabt, als er gezögert hatte: er hätte nicht dahin gehen sollen. Das war dumm.

Am nächsten Tag erlebte Harry Potter – verflucht sei sein Name – eine der schlimmsten Zaubertrankstunden seiner Schulzeit.

* * *

Diese kleine Geschichte wurde vom folgenden Satz von Severus: _„I wish... __I wish I were dead..."_ (Severus Snape, in: _„The Prince's Tale", _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, J. K. Rowling, 2007)_ inspiriert.

Der Vers mitten in der Prosa kommt aus Charles Beaudelaire, _in „Harmonie du soir"_, Die Blumen des Bösen, 1857. Ein Monstranz ist ein Gegenstand aus der katholischen Liturgie, gewöhnlich aus einem Edelmetall hergestellt, in den man eine geheiligte Oblate stellt (in dieser geheiligten Oblate ist Christus, so glauben die Katholiken, in Wirklichkeit gegenwärtig), damit die Gläubigen damit Christus anbeten können.

Der Zitat auf Severus' Grab kommt aus dem neuen Testament sowie die auf den Gräbern der Familien Dumbledore und Potter in Rowlings Buch. _„The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death"_ („Der letzte Feind, der aufgehoben wird, ist der Tod") befindet sich in 1. Kor. 14, 26. _„For where your treasure is, there will your heart be also"_ („Denn da euer Schatz ist, da ist auch euer Herz") befindet sich in Matthäus 6, 21. „_Niemand hat größere Liebe denn die, dass er sein Leben lässt für seine Freunde."_ befindet sich in Johannes 15, 13. **Die Zitate kommen aus der Luther-Übersetzung.**

Hätte ich irgendein artistisches Talent, so würde ich diese Szene zeichnen. Da ich keins habe, ist es nicht der Mühe wert, dass ich es versuche. Wenn sich aber jemand davon inspiriert fühlt, soll er/sie nicht zögern!

Was willst du noch sagen, „Du heuchlerischer Leser, der du mir ähnlich, mein Bruder bist" (Beaudelaire, immer wieder)?


End file.
